<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>《Tres Rosa》 by raojia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23563336">《Tres Rosa》</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/raojia/pseuds/raojia'>raojia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:54:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,919</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23563336</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/raojia/pseuds/raojia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>1.意识流串联起来的小片段<br/>2.后原作背景与大量私人解读<br/>3.我流OOC，慎</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>《Tres Rosa》</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>1.意识流串联起来的小片段<br/>2.后原作背景与大量私人解读<br/>3.我流OOC，慎</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1.the Toy</p><p>罗买下了一个锡兵。</p><p>德雷斯罗萨是一片并不丰饶的土地，能够生长向日葵的盐碱土地并不适合大多数的作物，然而此地的人们依然从心底培育出了滚烫的热情。弗拉明戈，海鲜炒饭，熙攘的笑语和飘散的酒香，人们用彩色的砖石填补了那曾被鸟笼犁伤的土地，再重新为城镇披上舞蹈与庆典的外衣。</p><p>不带一个走吗，做舞娘打扮的玩具商贩在摊后露出神秘的笑容，可以装点你的梦呢。</p><p>而罗一眼看中了那个锡兵。</p><p>白色城镇弗雷凡斯，他所生长的梦幻故土，如雪的铅白闪着细腻的微光，将整个国度都装点得纯洁无害。那里的孩子们大多拥有数之不尽的漂亮玩具，但罗只有一个锡兵。</p><p>一个很特别的锡兵。</p><p>不同于拉米的活泼烂漫，罗从小就是一个很懂得克制的孩子，早早立志要成为医生的男孩自觉的放弃了童年里本可以用来娱乐的大量时间，转而投身于甚至可能比他更为笨重的厚厚医书，拿着比自己小臂更长的鹅毛管画人体解剖图。</p><p>晨起洗漱，在父母的诊所里度过上午，而下午的时间则要用于基础知识的学习和记诵，而晚上更是得拿着白天积攒的问题寻求父母指点——罗的日课排的满满当当密密匝匝，计划表格一拎出来就看的拉米咂舌，小小的女孩紧张兮兮的抱紧自己的白熊布偶，小小声的问道，“哥哥你每天做那么多的事情，都不会觉得累嘛？”</p><p>“嗯……但想成为优秀的医生，这都是必须。”</p><p>“那，要我把熊熊借给你嘛，熊熊很让人安心哦？”</p><p>“不用，”罗笑了，指着自己桌上的锡兵道，“我有他。”</p><p>那是从他记事起就摆在书桌的玩具。</p><p>不同于其他的锡兵，罗书桌上的那个其实更像只上了发条的猴子，有一张露出满口白牙的笑脸和被死板的帽檐强行扣下的乱糟黑发，手中持着锡兵统一的鼓棒，只要扭动发条就会擂响身前挂着的那面铁皮小鼓，声音自然是不好听的，时不时还会有些许嘻嘻嘻的杂音。这个锡兵打不好鼓，就连站立都多少有点问题，哪怕是在没有任何风吹动的午后，它也会时不时的，像要外出冒险一样随机的倒向四面八方。</p><p>“……你是想出海吗？”又一次把掉到地上的锡兵拾到桌上的时候罗无奈的说道，很顺手的戳了戳这锡兵铁壳做的高帽，小小的玩具有一对漆黑的眼，乍看上去竟好像也有自己的情绪。</p><p>“虽然想不起来你是什么时候出现的，但总感觉你更适合流浪。”罗说着，重新将这锡兵放回他桌面专属的位置，再度把头埋入自己才开始阅读的医书，“要是你哪天要走，可别告诉我。”</p><p>他仿佛又听到了那种嘻嘻嘻的杂音。</p><p>后来，那个小小的锡兵玩具果然在罗七岁的那年销声匿迹，他翻遍了自己桌子的每一个抽屉，也找过了自己屋子的每一个角落，甚至也问过了身边的每一个人，但是消失的玩具就是消失的玩具，纵然他翻出了二十四条属于拉米的牛皮筋也没有踪影。</p><p>那一天，是五月五日。</p><p>2.the Passion</p><p>太阳。</p><p>午夜两点，罗在满是向日葵的花田里咬着自己的胳膊防止呻吟泄漏，鼻息间却又满是土地湿润的芬芳，路飞的气息和温度将他包裹起来，在明媚的月色下，他是他独一轮的太阳。</p><p>向日葵在他们身侧摇曳。</p><p>寂静的天地里响过猫头鹰细腻的叫声，也同样响过花朵的枝叶彼此交叠的声音，寻不到光线的向日葵在夜间低垂了头颅，沙沙的成为这夜的妆点，罗的脊背在这场性事中紧贴着路飞的胸膛，因此能感觉到他那颗坚实有力的心脏。分别的思念，渴望的激情，诚挚的爱欲，所有的这些都透过他们相连的皮肤彼此传达，再借由愈发激烈的性淌进灵魂里。</p><p>他的膝盖跪在泥土里，他的心脏浸在太阳里。</p><p>午夜的德雷斯罗萨他们彼此聆听，让久别重逢的心回归安全的肉体，他们体内的海洋怔彼此呼应着翻涌，让他们变成玻璃质的帆船，摇摆着，晃动着，随着海潮逐渐涨高，却又不至于被激情损毁。</p><p>他们体内的海洋在呻吟。</p><p>星球会牵引起自己的潮汐。</p><p>3.the Love</p><p>路飞买下了一朵玫瑰。</p><p>德雷斯罗萨是盛产鲜花的地方，早市里便有大量沾着露水的花朵在各家商铺门口盛开。这里的人们爱鲜花胜过爱面包，几乎能将这灿烂的植物融进生活的每一秒去。</p><p>睁眼的时候，来闻一朵雏菊，让它给你的清晨增加一抹清新，餐桌的花瓶应当用满天星装饰，细碎的花朵可以让茶都更有滋味，外出的姑娘要在鬓角别一朵茶花，行走的绅士要在手中备一支野菊。躺在向日葵下躲避繁忙的生活，用波斯菊点亮多彩的梦境，让勿忘我抹去离别的苦痛，借万千花语吻你爱人的手臂。</p><p>路飞停在了一家只卖的玫瑰的摊前。</p><p>年轻的男孩所有的零花钱很少，又被玲琅满目的东西勾引的眼晕，带着锈斑的铠甲，新鲜出炉的喷香烤肉，稀奇古怪的机械零件和捕虫网，还附赠三步走捕获海格力斯的标准教程。</p><p>但他选择了一朵玫瑰。</p><p>这一朵玫瑰的价钱，可是能换他原本想要的所有呀！</p><p>那些鲜艳的玫瑰里他低下头翻找，从鲜艳的红看到深沉的黑，又从奇诡的蓝看到纯洁的白，香槟色和粉红色，艳粉色和洋红色，生着金色的褶边，长着锯齿的叶片，或红或黄，每一朵都漂亮的鲜妍。</p><p>但他要找出最合适的那朵。</p><p>一朵有分量又有香气的玫瑰，一朵开在夜晚与黄昏交接时的玫瑰，一朵沉静的，从灰烬中走出的玫瑰，一朵有着月亮香味的玫瑰。</p><p>“决定了？”花店的姑娘接过男孩递来的花朵，又在他点头后灵活的将花枝包起，这个满头黑发的姑娘笑的狡黠，却也只是道，“虽然换着水养可以活一个星期，但还是建议你早点把它送出去，爱和鲜花一样不等人……你是要把它送给谁去？”</p><p>怀抱玫瑰的少年人啊，你是要把它送给谁去？</p><p>4.for Lovers</p><p>罗找回了自己的’锡兵’。</p><p>路飞送出了买下的玫瑰。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>最初的灵感来源于我一个不看海贼的学西班牙语的朋友，在我第无数次和她讲述德岛的时候她突然问我，“这个名字的意思是不是三朵玫瑰花？””Tres Rosa.”“爱，激情，玩具，正好三支玫瑰花。”<br/>总而言之，我的闺蜜是天才【？<br/>全文2000+，以上。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>